Ranger Romance Theme: KimTommy
by Jynx316
Summary: My attempt at the Ars Armatoria Theme Challenge
1. Guilt

Tommy stepped into the shower at the arena where he, Adam, and Jason had just won a huge match, and had gathered the money to save Justin's Orphanage. He still wasn't sure why Justin was in an orphanage, as Justin's Dad was still alive, just not in town. Tommy shrugged, not in the correct frame of mine to contemplate such things at the moment. Mostly... because of her.

It started out as them trying to save Lerigot from Divatox. Then, Divatox had captured the two people Tommy cared about most; his best friend and brother in spirit Jason Lee, and his former love Kimberly Hart. Tommy, along with the other Rangers, were able to save them, but not before Kim and Jason had been "sacrificed" to... whatever monster that Divatox had tried to raise from below. That had turned them both evil, wanting nothing more then to hurt Tommy and his friends. Luckily, Lerigot and his family had been able to reverse the spell they were under.

_He met her backstage _

_She was supposed to be just another girl for the night _

_But there was something in her smile _

_That stopped his breath _

_She made everything make sense_

Tommy walked to the lockers which held his clothes, knowing that he was the last person there. Adam and Jason had already left, and he was to meet them at the Juice Bar for a round of victory shakes and smoothies. The last person he expected to see, as he walked around the corner in nothing but a towel, was Kim Hart. "Kimberly?"

"Hi, Tommy," she said, a soft smile on her lips. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

Tommy smiled back, unable to control himself. Even in the months since she had sent him "that letter", neither one of them had talked, and there was much left unspoken between them. "Sure. Umm..." he started to say, looking down at his current state of undress.

Kim smiled, blushing. In all the time they had dated, she had never seen him... quite that way. Sure, they had swam together and whatnot, but never when they only thing between them was a towel. "Why don't I step outside, and let you get composed."

Tommy nodded, and turned around as Kim walked out of the door. He quickly changed, and, on a spur of the moment thought, contacted Adam via his communicator, letting him know that something had come up, and he'd be there later.

_After the lights go down _

_And after the screams go dead _

_Her voice still echoes in his head _

_After the lights go down _

_And after the lust and fame _

_His heart still beats to the sound of her name _

He walked out a few moments later, and saw her leaning against the wall, whistling to herself as she waited. She turned towards him as he closed the door, and lightly hugged him. "I've missed you, Tommy," she said softly. "So, where do we want to go?" she asked suddenly, letting Tommy go, her cheeks turning a decidedly cute shade of pink.

"Well, I told the guys I'd meet them later at the Juice Bar, and if you wanted to talk... I figured you'd want to go someplace a little more private."

Kim nodded, taking a step back to clear room for him to start walking. She quickly fill in next to him as they walked down the hallway.

The rest of that day and night seemed a blur to Tommy. Walking with Kim to the park, to "their spot". Listening to her explain why she had sent the letter. Something about not wanting to tie him down with a girlfriend who wasn't there. About not really meeting someone else. Taking her to eat at her favorite restaurant afterwards as a way of making a fresh start. Going to drop her off at her hotel room afterwards. Getting asked in for awhile. He and Kim finally taking that one step they never had.

_Sometimes he wakes up _

_Calling out for the one good thing he let go _

_In a lonely hotel room he tries to relive that night _

_And to see her smiling for him_

Tommy woke up in a sweat. He hadn't dreamt of that night for years. He had gone to college after a short stint on his Uncle's race crew, and had become a doctor of Paleontology. He'd even formed his own crew of Power Rangers. Good kids, too, he thought to himself. He glanced at the clock. His alarm was set to go off any minute now, so he might as well get up.

That day, he was walking from his class room to his jeep, when he saw a familiar, caramel-haired woman walking with a young boy. The boy had shoulder length dark hair, pulled back into a pony tail, similar to the one he had so long ago. "Kim?" he called out.

She turned towards the voice calling to her. No, please not now, she thought. "Tommy?"

_Years later he sees her _

_But when he sees her ring _

_His words escape _

_And he doesn't say he still tastes her kiss _

_And she's to scared to say _

_That her child's eyes are his_

(end)


	2. One Moment

"Tommy?" Kimberly locked eyes with him, and immediately wished she had ran. It had been years, many long years, since she had last seen him. And now, to run into him, in Reefside of all places. She had so may things she needed to explain to him. And, unlike last time, it wouldn't be as simple as sitting next to the lake at Angel Grove Park and explain why she had done the things she had.

_I know that you're hiding things _

_Using gentle words to shelter me _

_Your words were like a dream _

_But dreams could never fool me _

_Not that easily _

Tommy looked into the eyes of the only woman he had ever loved. He was amazed. Had she actually gotten more beautiful in the years that had held them apart? He had immediately seen the ring on her ring finger, left hand. And the boy next to her, maybe ten years old, if that, who looked so much like Kimberly. And yet, somehow oddly familiar beyond that.

She wanted to explain why she had left. Why she had stayed gone, actually. Her mind reeled back, as it had many times before, to the morning after. Explaining how she had some things to take care of in Florida. Once she had them done, she'd be back. This time, for good.

She had only been back for about a month, when Coach Schmidt surprised them with physicals. It was then that Kimberly had found out she was carrying Tommy's child. One time, she thought to herself. One time, and her life had changed so drastically.

_I acted so distant then _

_Didn't say goodbye before you left _

_And I was listening _

_You'll fight your battles far from me _

_Far too easily _

She had wanted to send him a letter, explaining what had happened, why she decided what she did. But, after the heartbreak she had caused him before, how could she do that again?

Tommy looked at Kimberly, the confusion obvious in his face. Just as the pain was in hers. There were so many things he wanted to ask. Why? Why had she just disappeared like that, and not even tried to contact him. He had learned from the last time, and had tried calling her, but all of the numbers he had for her had been disconnected. What? What had he done to make her leave him again? How? How could he convince himself that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination?

Just then, a moment after he had walked up to her, three High School age kids ran up to him. A taller boy, dressed in a red soccer uniform, a shorter, black boy dressed in a blue pull over shirt and jeans, and a girl, adorned in a combination punk/emo/goth yellow outfit. The taller boy spoke, "Dr. O, we've got an emergency. Come on!" Tommy looked from the youths, and then back to Kimberly, swore under his breath, and ran off.

_Oh, a thousand words have never been spoken _

_They'll fly to you crossing over the time _

_And distance holding you suspended on silver wings _

_And a thousand words, one thousand confessions _

_Will cradle you making all the pain you feel seem far away _

_They'll hold you forever _

(end)


	3. Let Me Tell You a Story

"Mama," the youth said, poking his head around a corner, watching his mother playing a small piano she had brought with them from Florida. "Who was that man we saw today at the school?"

_Daddy always said _

_These are the 88 keys to pain _

_And daddy always said _

_Rinse down the hurt before it stains _

_But daddy never said that after this not much remains _

_If only he told her to play her life instead of shame _

Kimberly sighed to herself. She had hoped that JT, her son, wouldn't ask her about that tonight. The boy was too observant for his own good sometimes, but, luckily, as forgetful as his father sometimes. She turned towards the doorway, smiling, slid a little bit down the piano bench, and patted it next to her. "Sit down, sweety. Let me tell you a story."

JT smiled, and walked into the room. His mother rarely played piano during the day like this, and only when she was thinking about something difficult. Like when she told him that they were moving from Florida to California. He sat next to her, and looked up to her.

"Do you remember when I told you how I named you?" Kimberly asked.

JT nodded. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "You named me after two of your friends. Jason and Tommy," he said, pointing to heart shaped locket she wore. He knew inside were pictures of his namesakes.

Kimberly nodded. "Well, that was Tommy. I didn't know he was in this area, and I was really surprised to see him."

"Then, why did you look so upset?"

"Because..." Should she tell the boy about his father? Kimberly sighed to herself again. She knew this day would be coming sooner or later. "Honey, you know how you've always wanted to know who your father was?" The boy nodded, the look of confusion disappearing into one of surprise and interest. "Well..."

The phone rang. Kimberly swore to herself, which brought a chuckle from JT. She glared at him, for just a moment, and both fell into a fit of giggles. She reached over, grabbing the phone from off of the table next to the piano. The caller ID had said CYBERCAFE. She had seen the building driving around town a few times, but had never stopped.

"Hart Residence. Kimberly speaking."

"Ms. Hart? My name is Hayley. I'm a friend of Tommy's," Kimberly knew she had just gone as white as the proverbial sheet. "He needs your help."

(end)


	4. History

"Ms. Hart? My name is Hayley. I'm a friend of Tommy's," Hayley paused, letting the vile she felt in her throat clear before she spoke again. "He needs your help."

She gave Kimberly the address, and quickly hung up the phone, turning towards the wounded Black Ranger. Mesogog's latest monster had been tougher then the Rangers thought, and Tommy, being the hero he was, bit off more then he could chew. He made a good show for the other Rangers, but once the left, Hayley realized just how seriously he had been injured.

Hayley bandaged him as best as she could, and asked if there was anything else she could do for him. She had hoped that, with as close as they had been getting since the Rangers were chosen, that their College fling would be rekindled. But her heart sank when she heard him say to find Kimberly.

_She doesn't smile like me _

_She doesn't make you weak _

_And she'll never know _

_how to make you laugh _

_But she won't make you cry _

_She'll never break you heart _

_Like I used to _

_If you only knew all the words _

_I couldn't say _

_When I close my eyes I see you _

_In my dreams you will be near _

_Won't let you disappear _

_But I'm here on my own _

Hayley couldn't believe what she had heard. Oh, she knew that Kim was back in town. As Ethan put it, she knew, or found out, just about everything that was going on. But it amazed her that, after everything that Kim had put Tommy through, and Hayley knew about all of it, that he would want her by his side, and not Hayley.

Kim hadn't helped him through College. Kim hadn't helped him reverse engineer the Morpher systems from his old Zeonizer. Hell, Kim hadn't even been there when he WAS a Zeo Ranger! Why should she be there now? What did that bitch do to deserve Tommy?

She didn't want to. But, when it came to Tommy, Hayley often found herself doing things she didn't really want to do. But, she also knew how upset Tommy would be if she didn't call his "beloved" Kimberly. Hayley wondered if Kim would honestly even care that Tommy was hurt.

By that point, Hayley had sat at Tommy's side, watching him sleep. Just that brought back some memories of their time together. But, his duties as a Ranger never seemed to let him go. The mission to the moon had been dangerous, and Tommy realized he couldn't put Hayley, as he put it "Someone I care about" in danger. He was worried that the Machine Empire was going to retaliate. Little did he know about Mesogog.

Suddenly, Hayley heard someone knock on the door upstairs, above the hidden command lair. Sighing heavily, she stood up, knowing it was going to be Kimberly, and that Tommy would be lost to her again.

(end)


End file.
